Proposal
by KleineVogel
Summary: Sometimes what you hate the most is the very thing you want. A kinda historical work about the invasion of Silesia and rumors of Frederick the Great's proposal. I've taken many liberties with the history. Please review.


There was just minor pleas for a Prussia and Austria story... since apprently I don't write enough of them already...

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!

Warning: Mentions of sex between two males, mention of war, cursing, Prussia.

Plea: review! I am _not_ confident in my writing at all. If you liked it- say so, so I don't try to change it entirely or give up. If you didn't- say so, so I can go about trying to make these more enjoyable for you to read.

* * *

The hall was quiet, horribly quiet. It made the white haired male want to scream. Why did they have to meet _inside_? Outside was nicer, at least there was _sound_. He pulled a loose string on his coat grumbling under his breath. Dressed far nicer than he usually would, the male had piercing red eyes and a far too pale complexion.

A light chuckle came from beside him, "They will be here, and then we can go riding, or hunting."

"Or to war," was the flippant response as the male yanked the string free. A smack to the back of his head was the reward for his statement. But he knew it was true, the people they were meeting were stubborn. At least the one he knew was that man would rather die than make an agreement like this. Not that he cared. No, the white haired male would prefer the fight, to show himself.

"Are you not excited to see him? You talk about him all the time."

"Only because he's the world's biggest pansy. See he'd take a marriage over a fight, he's married about everyone in Europe."

"Well, how about you next? Come now, Prussia, do not scoff. I agree the nation might not be as… powerful, as you but they hold influence. And they are looking for a new emperor for the empire."

"Awesome, hoping to get elected?"

Another chuckle, "No, my place is with you."

"Thanks Frederick, you better lead me to great things."

The man known as Frederick stood, "Always, my nation." A clatter of hooves was heard outside, "They are here. Make yourself look presentable."

~oOo~

It was peaceful, serene. The brunette male let out a content sigh as the carriage bounced along. Unlike the other passenger he made no attempt to view past the curtains of the ride. A gloved hand rose removing a pair of simple framed glasses. The second hand rose to attempt to clean off a nonexistent smudge on them.

"Please, my lady, sit back in your seat. We will arrive when we arrive," the male spoke addressing the other passenger. Both were dressed nicely, she a bit more richly dressed. While the male's clothes were nice, they were not flashy. One had to closely observe to notice that only the finest fabrics were used in every article of clothing he wore. But it was not unusual for him, the finer the fabric the longer it would last.

"What is he like? Your fellow nation that is," the woman sat back again smiling softly. She appeared as fragile as he, if not more so. "Is he anything like you, Austria?"

"Nothing of the sort. Prussia is loud, obnoxious, arrogant, has not a lick of sense…" he began listing off his usual dislikes about the nation they were going to meet. His thoughts, on the other hand, were still with the woman seated across from him.

Maria Theresa, she was his future… and part of him was still uncertain about it. Like her father, Austria had wished for a male heir to the throne. Male heirs made other nations pay attention more, were stronger in leading. Besides showing up to meet Prussia with a woman… well that was just asking for stronger demands from the idiotic nation.

"Furthermore, the upstart nation that he is thinks he can just waltz about doing whatever he pleases. It was not that long ago that Brandenburg passed away, and as part of the Holy Roman Empire he should have more respect."

The woman just smiled before leaning forward again trying to see out of the carriage. Austria continued, undaunted, "I do have hope in this new leader of his. Young Frederick. He seems a peaceful man unlike his father, a learned man. Very unlike his nation, the barbarian."

"You think it was him that had Prussia send you the letter?"

"Of course, the buffoon wouldn't have thought to send a letter. Not one beyond his bragging about himself. He's foolish beyond all belief. I detest dealing with him in any form."

"People can change you know," Maria stated, "Perhaps being with this Frederick has softened his tongue?"

Austria held back a snort placing his glasses back on, "Of course my lady, anything is possible." Oh, she would learn quickly what kind of horror awaited them.

~oOo~

Prussia was half surprised that she didn't help Austria out of the carriage. Of course he had gone to the window to watch them get out. It wasn't like he was eager to see the other nation… no that was not it. And he certainly wasn't about to go outside and be a courteous host or anything. Four-eyes didn't deserve it. "She cannot possibly be his leader," he said looking back at Frederick, "I mean… it's a _she."_

"Be respectful, they are here on terms of peace."

Prussia laughed. Nothing they did was for peace, it was to survive. He learned that, and Prussia knew Frederick knew that. It was a duty, not a choice. "You're a pansy too," the nation said walking away from the window so he couldn't be chastised for spying. Hearing Austria lecture was worse than getting shot in the shoulder and those lead balls could actually hurt.

"Welcome," Frederick said bowing slightly as the guests entered. Prussia stood a step behind his ruler, a smirk resting on his lips. He could see from Austria's stance that the other nation didn't want to be there. That and the brunette nation seemed uncomfortable with his future ruler still.

A nod was given, pleasantries exchanged. It was time for business. Prussia stood back as his leader offered an arm to… _her_. He stayed behind as Frederick escorted her off to somewhere… more comfortable to talk. He didn't care to hear words from her mouth.

Besides, it was Austria's opinion that mattered to him. Before the said nation could follow the two leaders Prussia grabbed the back of his jacket yanking him back. A calloused hand clamped over Austria's mouth before a cry of indignity could be uttered. "Let them talk, I wanna ask you something," he almost purred. A hard elbow in the abdomen was his response forcing him to let go.

"Fine, we may speak. But then I am returning to my queen and away from your foul mouth"

~oOo~

There were a few things about Prussia that could always be counted on. Austria crossed his arms looking over his fellow nation. One was him having the stupidest expressions on his face. Another was that the first words out of his mouth would be a demand. Quickly it would be followed by self-bragging.

Austria was not disappointed, Prussia had been smirking like a… oh what was an insult to describe this creature that he hadn't used yet?... a… an idiot. That was what Prussia was and there was no denying it. Then first words out of the Prussian's mouth….

"I want Silesia."

"Pardon?"

"I. Want. Silesia."

"No."

Austria glared as his jaw was needlessly grabbed and gripped tightly between thumb and forefinger. This was where he was right again, as Prussia had the galls to brag on himself after such a stupid demand.

"I'd make an awesome husband."

Of course that wasn't quite the bragging Austria had expected. He felt his face heat up, and quickly he slapped the hand away. Neither backed up, nor moved closer. Both refused to give any ground, both nations knew who ever moved first lost.

"Admit it specs, you need a might like me."

"I would not marry you even if I was dying."

Prussia leaned closer, "Oh we both know you would there, the Empire is almost nothing now. You need me"

"I do not need a protestant, border confused, war hungry nation sided with me."

"With a woman on the throne? And so few of us willing to acknowledge her rule? Come on, you know others are building armies as we speak."

"Never," Austria growled, "I could have a child on the throne, and would still be a better nation than you will ever be." With that Austria turned on his heel. Head held high he headed off to find his queen. How dare that imbecile!

Prussia chuckled to himself, part of him had to admit. Austria was good looking when frustrated. He would never admit it aloud, even murmuring it mentally to himself was sinful. But he wouldn't mind being tied to that catholic, that stick up the ass, completely hot catholic nation.

~oOo~

"It didn't go well for you," Prussia said seeing his leader later. The white haired nation had decided, for health sake not to join Austria in finding their leaders. Of course soon as the brunette had found his dear 'archduchess' they had left. It was no surprise with what had happened, after all Prussia hadn't been the only one proposing.

Frederick had offered his hand instead of that of Maria's intended to be. But like her father before her, Maria had seen nothing in the man before her. There was no gain for her in marriage to such a man.

"She still asked for my vote. That woman had the nerve to ask me to vote for him even after she turned me down."

Prussia laughed, "I told you I didn't like her. A woman, on the throne, come on. She is obviously wrapped by that husband of hers"

"They are not married yet."

Prussia slung an arm around his ruler, "Let's make them regret marriage." He was pleased by the laugh he got in return. Maybe Frederick wouldn't be a letdown. They had the military, he just had to use it.

"Silesia for my vote"

Prussia grinned, his eyes narrowing. Austria's precious lands would be his soon.

~oOo~

It had been months since the proposal, a couple of very busy months for the Prussians. The lady Maria still showed no sign of acknowledging the country of Prussia as anything more than a nuisance. As for the claims to receive some compensation for a vote, well those were never mentioned again. She was wed, to a man that needed her influence more than she needed his.

Prussia sat still in his saddle; here it was easy not to fidget. Nor was the quiet stifling. It was what most people called the eerie calm before battle; he never found it that way. No, Prussia was comforted by this silence; it held the promise of great things for him. Red eyes flicked over to the man next to him, over the past few months he had taken a larger liking to Frederick. He had never disliked his king, just… well, now he knew that this one would put him on top. Prussia would take his rightful throne under this man.

Orders were given, quietly. No shouting, just a simple hand motion, a nod, and troops began to move. Not much resistance was expected. The Austrians hardly knew they were coming, if at all.

"For Glory," Prussia said urging his horse forward. When he heard the first shot fired his and his men's serene broke. A huge grin spread out across the nation's face, "For Prussia!" he hollered drinking in the chorus that followed.

For he would have this land before the day was over. Then he would go find the man who had told him no.

~oOo~

It was late, far past when he should be wandering about. But he was expecting someone; the poor male had been expecting this visitor since early in the morning. When the brunette had been woken up by pain, and knew immediately what had happened, or rather what was happening. Pale, ungloved hands rubbed tired eyes. He had forgotten his glasses as he rode out. He was sure he looked a mess as he had ridden though the country side, but he had to be there. He had to see.

The only reason he looked in any decent shape now was thanks to the fact that the other was late. Alright, Austria had to admit there was no date or place set for this meeting but he was sure the arrogant ass would find him. Carefully he smoothed out his clothes again, hid the pain from his face, and wiped away any traces of tiredness. He was Austria; he was head of the Holy Roman Empire and an empire by his own right. Even with this minor annoyance he would show grace, poise, and would s—

All thoughts died soon as he spotted the usually white mop of hair. He would recognize that hat, even with the broken feather. He knew that hair even with the mud and blood. Ha! See, he knew the idiot would find him. Austria was never wrong when it came to Prussia. Never. Wrong.

Red eyes fixed on him; they looked as tired as he felt, but there was a joy to them that Austria did not feel. Gun powder and blood covered the man, the war hungry nation and made him appear like the demon he really was. Austria glared as an arrogant grin was shot his way. Here he had been force to wait to see this egotistical nation, fretted about appearing a mess to this! And he showed up fresh from battle! The gun was still slung on his shoulder, the sword- that thing was going to rust, Austria knew it- still tethered to the demon's side.

"They're mine now," were the only words spoken before it was upon him. Gun, sword, hat already dropped to the ground.

~oOo~

They were better than he imagined, Austria's lips that is. Prussia went in for another kiss.

His lips were softer than he could have guessed, the taste of the battle field lingering on them. Austria stood stock still as he was kissed again.

"You will be mine," the words were whispered, almost breathed, against lips. Who said them, neither would admit. Suddenly there was distance between the two, Austria looking away in shame, Prussia pulling off dirty gloves awkwardly.

Gently Austria's cheek was touched, surprising him yet again. It was just enough for his head to be turned. A thumb ghosted over his lips. Without meaning to he opened his mouth. He stared up at the other man uncertain. There was no denying he was angry at Prussia, detested the man before him… but this… it was as if Prussia thought he would break.

It was true, from as far back as Prussia could remember Austria had been strong. Even if the pansy chose to marry over fight, even if he lost wars; Austria had existed, had come out a victor. Prussia leaned in once more capturing that mouth that had nothing but hateful words for him in a kiss.

This time Austria returned it.

A hand snaked under the Austrian's clothing looking for what was his now. Prussia was not disappointed when a startled gasp was released into his mouth. Silesia was his.

~oOo~

"Marry me."

"What?" Austria carefully fixed his hair, pausing to look back at the other male sprawled out across the bed. He was a demon through and through.  
.

"Please marry me."

"No."

"You just gave me your vitals."

"Not so crude! And I shall have them back before the year is out."

"No," Prussia moved from bed with far more grace than Austria could ever give him credit for. "I shall have you before this year is out." A hand moved towards Austria's cheek.

Austria closed his eyes anticipating it, but his own hand rose grabbing the wrist. He couldn't let that hand touch him again. "You will be expelled from my lands, I will see to it"

"I welcome your challenge," Prussia breathed against his ear.

Austria could feel the smirk on those pale lips that had been latched to his just a few minutes ago. Never again. He pushed the other man away. Violet eyes opened up, determined. "Good-bye Prussia."

The brunette turned on his heel and left.

~oOo~

Prussia sat on his horse. It was quiet, the wonderful quiet before a battle. Across the battle field he knew Austria waited. His Austria, this time that stubborn headed, prissy, piano playing _aristocrat _would be his.

Austria stood next to his future wife. She had brought thousands of extra troops for him. Just for him. Her hand sought out his and she smiled. Brunette, green eyes, soft spoken, loyal… his servant for years, she would return what was his to him. Hungary, she made no demands of him. Yet, Austria looked back across the field; he didn't want to tell that arrogant, self-centered, protestant swine waiting on the other side. He didn't want to tell him about the marriage, about her.

Because Prussia had captured more than Silesia in that siege, Austria wasn't quite sure if he wanted it back. Not that he could let Prussia know he had it, not until he was certain Prussia's heart was his.

* * *

Remember- reviews make writers happy and give them more inspiration to write

Thank BreatheInEMinor for this. Suggestions for other wars would be liked~ I don't care who between, I'll attempt it!


End file.
